The present invention relates to a lock. More particularly, the present invention relates to locks used on vending machines.
According to the present invention, a vending machine is provided. The vending machine is configured to retain objects for distribution and includes a cabinet, a door, and a lock. The cabinet defines an interior region sized to receive the objects for distribution. The door is coupled to the cabinet to move between an opened position permitting access to the interior region of the cabinet and a closed position blocking access to the interior region of the cabinet. The lock is configured to move between a locked position blocking movement of the door from the closed position and an unlocked position permitting movement of the door from the closed position. The lock includes a threaded rod rotatably supported on the door, a threaded fastener supported by the cabinet and configured to couple with the threaded rod to couple the door to the cabinet, and a motor configured to rotate the threaded rod relative to the threaded fastener.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a lock is provided that is configured for use with a vending machine having a cabinet and a door. The lock includes a rod adapted to be supported by at least one of the cabinet and the door and a fastener adapted to be supported by at least one of the door and the cabinet. The fastener is configured to couple with the rod to couple the door to the cabinet. The lock further includes a motor configured to create rotational movement between the rod and the fastener to uncouple the rod from the fastener.
According to another aspect of the present invention, another vending machine is provided. The vending machine includes a cabinet, a door, and a lock. The cabinet defines an interior region sized to receive the objects for distribution. The door is coupled to the cabinet to move between an opened position permitting access to the interior region of the cabinet and a closed position blocking access to the interior region of the cabinet. The lock is configured to move between a locked position blocking movement of the door from the closed position and an unlocked position permitting movement of the door from the closed position. The lock includes a rod rotatably supported by the door and a fastener supported by cabinet and configured to couple with the rod to couple the door to the cabinet. The rod has male threads and the fastener has female threads configured to mate with the male threads of the rod. The fastener is configured to couple with the rod without rotating the rod relative to the fastener. The fastener is configured to uncouple from the rod by rotating the rod relative to the fastener. The lock further including a spring positioned to urge the rod away from the fastener.
According to another aspect of the invention, another lock configured for use with a vending machine having a cabinet and a door is provided. The lock includes a rod adapted to be supported by at least one of the cabinet and the door and a fastener adapted to be supported by at least one of the door and the cabinet. The fastener is configured to couple with the rod to couple the door to the cabinet. The lock further includes a biaser positioned to urge the rod away from the fastener.
According to another aspect of the invention, another vending machine is provided. The vending machine includes a cabinet, a door, and a lock. The cabinet defines an interior region sized to receive the objects for distribution. The door is coupled to the cabinet to move between an opened position permitting access to the interior region of the cabinet and a closed position blocking access to the interior region of the cabinet. The lock includes a lock member, an electric lock member mover, and a mechanical lock member mover. The lock member is configured to move between a locked position blocking movement of the door from the closed position and an unlocked position permitting movement of the door from the closed position. The electric lock member mover is configured to move the lock member to the unlocked position. The mechanical lock member mover is configured to move the lock member to the unlocked position.
According to another aspect of the invention, another lock is provided. The lock is configured for use with a vending machine having a cabinet and a door. The lock includes a lock member, a first lock member mover, and a second lock member mover. The lock member is adapted to move between a locked position blocking movement of the door from the cabinet and unlocked position permitting movement of the door from the cabinet. The first lock member mover is configured to move the lock member from the locked position. The second lock member mover is configured to move the lock member from the locked position.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.